Annabeth's Goode Experience
by sarah.child68
Summary: It's been done a crap load of times, but Annabeth goes to Goode! Follow Annabeth and Percy as they fight all of high school's battles. Percabeth! Please read, I'm new and don't know if I should continue this or not
1. Welcome to high school

{************************************************}

Authors Note:

I have never written anything on this site, so sorry but I'm super new, I hope y'all like this please read and review. Please tell me what you honestly think, because if this sucks then I won't continue it.

The End

{************************************************}

Annabeth POV:

Growing up I always knew what I wanted to be, an architect, but then I ran away, met Thalia and Luke and went to Camp Half-Blood. Then Percy came into my life. He definitely messed it up way more than I thought he would, and now after 1 year of dating, he still changes my life. After dating Percy, and going through everything we have gone through, the only thing I want to be is alive. But seeing as I'm about to enter Goode High School I'm not sure how well that is going to work out.

I needed to be closer to Olympus for work, and I really missed Percy so I figured it was a win-win by going to his school while I'm in New York. Percy has no clue I'm going because I want to surprise him. I get there rather early so I can get my schedule and locker before my first class. I walk up the front stairs and into the Main Office, and go talk to a lady sitting behind the desk.

"Hi, my names Annabeth Chase, I just moved here so I was wondering if I could get my locker and schedule?" I asked her.

"Of course just hold on one second. Would you like a guide?" she asked me after handing me my papers.

"No I think I'll be fine, my boyfriend goes here so he can show me around." I answered her.

I walked out of the office and looked at my schedule, it said:

Advanced Calculus Rm 138 Mr. Ward

Ap English Rm 67 Mr. Berk

Gym Multi- Mr. Jones

Honors Literature Rm 121 Mrs. Cance

Lunch

Greek Language Rm 142 Mrs. Avery

Ap European History Rm 167 Mrs. Winters

Locker 368-

Okay, I thought, now I have to go find my locker. While I was walking I kept counting off the lockers until I finally found 368. I opened it and then organized all of my books based off my schedule so that it was the easiest to find them. Then I took some pictures of Percy and I that our friends took and hung them on my locker door with some magnets. I checked the time and I still had 10 minutes until class so I decided to search for Percy.

I decided to just walk down a random hallway and hope to the Gods that I find him… and I think Aphrodite might be on my side today because the first hallway I go down I see him walking with what look like some of his friends. I walked right up in front of him and said,"Hi I'm new here and was hoping you could show me around?"

"I think I might be able to pull that off" he replied with smiling smugly at me.

"Great, now Seaweed Brain why haven't you kissed me yet?" I asked while smiling just as smugly.

"I honestly have no clue Wise Girl." he replied while leaning down to kiss me.

We kissed lightly for a few seconds before breaking apart and giving each other a bone-crushing hug. We heard a little cough from his friends next to us who all looked like they just saw a fish start talking.

"Umm, Perce you gonna introduce us to your … friend.?" asked a boy who had shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, and he looked almost as tall as Percy.

"Yeah Perce it's not cool to just leave us awkwardly standing here while you kiss your girlfriend." added a girl who looked a little shorter than me with blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Oh yeah right, Guys this is Annabeth, Beth this is the guys." responded Percy.

I smacked him and said,"Umm a little better introduction please?"

"Ok fine. This is Axe, Jamie, Brayson, and Kyle." he said while pointing to each of them in turn.

Axe was the first guy who spoke, Jamie was the girl who spoke, Brayson had black hair and brown eyes, and Kyle had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet y'all." I said.

"It's nice to finally meet The Annabeth, Percy doesn't shut up about you." responded Jamie.

Percy and I both blushed at this, but inside I was secretly really happy he talked about me.

End of this chapter

Please Read and Review and give me an honest opinion..


	2. cheerleading in gym?

{************************************************}

Authors Note:

Thanks for all the honest reviews! I'm going to try to keep this going but if y'all don't like it please tell me and I'll stop. Thx!

The End

{************************************************}

Percy POV

For my first two classes I just sat there with a dopey grin on my face, because I mean Annabeth's here so why wouldn't I be happy. I hope she's doing okay with her classes, but I just couldn't stop thinking about how awesome this year is going to be now that she's here. I was a little bummed she wasn't in my first two classes but that's okay cuz now I get to see here in gym!

RING! The bell jolted me out of my thoughts, so I got up and walked out of my class and tried to start walking to gym. Key word there would be tried. I ended up walking right into my least favorite person in the world

"Percy! How have you been?" Tara practically screamed. Now I know it seems like Tara is a really nice girl, but last year she tried to convince me that she was my girlfriend and Annabeth is fake so I just never really liked her.

"Fine, now If you'll excuse me Tara, I have to go find my girlfriend." I answered while trying to side-step around her.

"But silly, I'm right here." she said while walking closer to me.

"Actually I'm right here." said the voice of my saving grace, Annabeth.

Annabeth walked over to me and gave me a hug while she smiled sweetly at Tara, Tara didn't think this was funny because the look on her face it looked like she might kill someone. Annabeth and I thought this was hilarious but we both tried to keep in the laughs, until finally we just couldn't anymore and started cracking up.

"Do you wanna go to Gym" Annabeth asked me.

I nodded, grabbed her hand and off we went. When we got to the locker rooms, Jamie and Axe were standing outside talking. Axe nodded to me while I walked into the locker room, and Jamie went off with Annabeth.

I was walking out of the locker room when I was practically tackled by a mass of blonde hair. Annabeth was standing there practically squeezing the life out of me, and I noticed she was slightly crying.

"Hey babe what's wrong?"I asked her while I pulled her closer.

"The-the-they saw them, and they laugh-laughed at me for the-them."she answered while trembling.

"What did they see, please tell me, I will definitely go hurt whoever laughed at you." I told her while looking around the gym trying to figure out who would laugh at her, but considering the fact that pretty much everyone was still in the locker rooms there weren't that many people to evaluate.

"My scars, Percy, they saw my scars." She told me while she was trying to stop crying.

"Hey annabeth look at me." I told her while lifting her chin to look at me,"I have scars to, and everyone laughed at me to, but you're my Wise Girl Annabeth and I don't care that your have scars because you got most of those when I was with you." I said while trying to cheer her up.

"But Percy, they're gonna want to know where I got them…" she trailed off

"Who care? That's none of their business and if they keep bothering you, tell me and I'll take care of it. Ok?" I asked her

"Ok, thank you Percy"She told me while trying to wipe away all the leftover tears

"I wouldn't be your Percy if I wasn't here for you." I said while grabbing her hand and pulling her to where everyone was congregated around coach.

"Ok everybody listen up, today we are going to be doing something a little different. It's called- drumroll please- Battle of the Sexes!" coach said with way too much enthusiasm for what we were actually about to do. "Ok, Girls on my left, Boys on my right. Instead of having you guys play each other in different sports, the Boys will play sports traditionally played by Girls, and the Girls will play sports traditionally played by Boys."

When he said that everyone got a little more excited for this.

Annabeth and I separated and went where we were told to go, but not before she told me to and I quote "hold back on my demigod-ness", and I'll admit I had to laugh at that.

"Ok Girls will be starting with football, and Boys will be starting with cheerleading. This will go on for two weeks and whoever has the most points by the end of it wins. Are y'all ready?!" he asked trying to get us pumped.

"Yeah!" the whole class answered back.

The coach got all of the girls some football pads and helmets while he made the boys try to fit into cheerleading uniforms- and let me tell you, most uncomfortable thing in the whole world.

"Alright let's get to the field" coach said while running

When we got to the field the boys got in a little huddle to try and decide how they want to attempt cheerleading. I thought we should just wing it, but some of the more careful and cautious people didn't like my suggestion.

"Guys seriously just wing it! It's not that big of a deal." I said after they had continued to debate what to do for probably 5 minutes.

Everyone finally caved and we spread out over the side line. Some boys decided to try some kicks and cartwheels, but they definitely regretted it afterwards. I, on the other hand, have been able to do a standing back flip since I was like 10, so I figured why not? I did it and landed perfectly sticking it and everything, when I noticed that at least half of the boys were staring at me.

"What I can tumble, Who cares?" I asked while trying not to be too annoyed.

They finally looked away and stopped staring at me, so I decided to watch Annabeth a little. I noticed that Annabeth was definitely a star player but I might have been a little biased when I said that.

Anyway, I checked the score and Wise Girl's team was up by two touchdowns so they must have been pretty good. Unfortunately though, coach blew his whistle and had us all go back inside and dress out to get ready for our next class.

I was waiting for Annabeth outside the lockers when I heard what sounded like Axe, Brayson, and Kyle talking around the corner

"How are we gonna convince him though?-

"We'll just have to bu-

"Well maybe if we just asked him-

"Guys do you really think he'll do it?

"He has to, he's our best friend-

"But- okay fine we'll ask him at lunch."

I couldn't tell who was talking but I'm really curious as to who they're talking about, I mean what if it was me? Why would they have to ask me something? Oh well, I better go find Beth and walk her to class, I'll figure it out later.

I saw Annabeth walk out of the locker room and so I held my hand out to her so I could lead her to where she needs to go. I tried to shake the feeling that something was off, but I just couldn't help but wonder what-if?

End of this chapter

{*******************************************}

I hope y'all liked this, if you did please leave a review, and If you didn't will you tell my why so I can become a better writer. Thank You and ENjoy

Thx

The end

{*******************************************}


End file.
